


You Look Good In Every Color

by HiMiTSu



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colorblind!Jude, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt on zudefanfic: Jude’s color blind.</p><p>(Submitted to zudefanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good In Every Color

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not color blind and I have never talked to anyone who claimed to be, but I made a little research so I hope my representation is at least close to reality. I actually found a couple very helpful websites and it made me realize what a huge issue color blindness actually is! I made Jude red-green color blind since it's the most coomon type.

Jude woke up after Zero for once. The room was flooded with warm morning light, the window half open to allow soft breeze in and he was feeling too comfortable to get out of bed. Jude sighed and buried his face in the pillow.

The sounds from somewhere within the flat proved that Zero was probably raiding his kitchen – never a good sign. Not only was his boyfriend shit at cooking, he was also prone to leaving a horrible mess whenever he was going through Jude’s cupboards. And that was more than a mere annoyance…

So Jude dragged himself from under the covers, allowed himself one luxurious stretch before putting on some jeans and a shirt, which upon closer inspection turned out to be Zero’s. That did not concern him, at least not in the privacy of his apartment, so Jude paddled into the kitchen.

Zero was sitting at the kitchen island, the usual bowl of cereal in front of him and the counter behind a total mess. Zero noticed the direction of Jude’s gaze and shrugged sheepishly. “I was thinking of making eggs, but…”

“Did the carton of milk explode in your hands?” Jude mocked, but couldn’t even get properly exasperated – he was mostly fond.

“You can say that.” Zero admitted sheepishly. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Alright. Just…” Jude shook his head with a smile. “Promise me not to try cleaning up.”

Zero laughed and pulled him in for a good morning kiss. “Alright. I know how you like your order. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jude reassured him and peeled away to make his own breakfast. “Practice today?”

“Yeah,” Zero glanced at his watch and cursed under his breath. “I’m already late.” He explained urgently, gulping down the rest of his cereal quickly. “See you at the arena?”

He pressed a quick kiss to Jude’s cheek but hesitated in the doorway, waiting for a reply.

“Sure.”

Zero sent him a cheeky grin and dashed away. Jude couldn’t help but laugh; he was happy and, despite his lazy morning suddenly turning into a morning of cleaning up, he felt good. He only had a meeting later in the day, so dedicating his time to cleaning Zero’s mess did not sound so terrible. He put the boxes away carefully, each produce had its own place for easy access.

Then stared confusedly at the bowl of bananas on his counter, Zero must have brought them, and moved it further away. It’s hard to like a fruit if you can’t properly tell if it’s ripe or not.

Another unpleasant surprise waited him in the hall. And this one actually dampened Jude’s good mood considerably. Apparently, Zero had also raided his closet while Jude was sleeping.

Jude looked at the shelves, messily folded shirts mixed with jackets – definitely not the way he was used to organizing his things. Everything was out of place; his system completely messed up. This made him pause and for a moment: he just stood there, staring dumbly.

This is bad, Jude thought.

He took out a suit first, confident in the combination of trousers and a jacket since those at least occupied the same hanger. A shirt was a more difficult matter and he deliberated choosing a plain one, with only vague idea of what the color actually was, or taking a shirt with a pattern since he distantly remembered that the paisley one was supposed to be light pink. Nervously, he ran a hand over his brow and took a shirt at random, making a note to meet up with Lionel before heading for the conference room later. Either she would laugh at him and send him to change or keep silent – that would mean he got lucky.

Nervously, Jude picked a number of ties, slid one around his neck, and kept the other two. He would leave them in the car.

With that Jude left for work.

Lionel did not laugh at him – which was good sigh, but the lawyers were sending him suspicious glances all through the negotiations. Jude felt their eyes on him, uncomfortable beyond belief, but still managed to bend them to his will. So the color coordination must be a little eccentric but still acceptable. He could live with that.

Zero was waiting for him at the office when Jude returned.

“How’s your day going?” He asked, casually leaning on the edge of the desk.

“Fine,” Jude replied, deftly evading Zero’s hands reaching for him. Playing ignorance to his boyfriend’s astonished look he stepped around the desk and started shuffling the documents.

A pause hang in the air as Zero frowned at him, expectant. When no explanation followed, he asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

Jude was planning to give him the cold shoulder for the rest of the day, but Zero sounded so apologetic already and looked so lost…

“You…” Jude bit his lip. He knew what he was about to say would sound petty, but he needed to be understood. “You ransacked my closet.”

“Oh…Um…”

Jude tore his eyes from the tabletop and was met with his boyfriend’s confused gaze. Zero tilted his head to the side. “I’m sorry..?”

“It’s just…” Jude drummed his fingers on the desk, searching for words. “I have everything in perfect order so that…it’s easier for me to, well, live.”

Zero nodded, but he was still frowning. “I know you like keeping everything under control and I’m sorry for messing up your flat, but…I don’t see what the big deal is.”

Jude did not miss the stress Zero put on the words ‘your flat’. He knew the small apartment already felt like home for the both of them and insisting on his own rules could hurt his boyfriend. And still Jude needed Zero to understand. It seemed there was no better way than to come clean; it was bound to happen someday. “I’m colorblind.” Jude blurted out.

“Colorblind,” Zero echoed. His expression changed, morphing from confusion to realization as he repeated again. “Colorblind. Why haven’t you told me before?”

“It didn’t seem relevant.”

“Not relevant? It’s a pretty big deal. Especially if you are getting all upset over me going through your closet.”

“It’s just…” Jude waved his hand, helpless to express himself properly. “I’m bad at color coordination. Obviously, since I can’t discern most of the colors. So,” he continued with more confidence. “All my clothes are sorted by color and pattern. I remember where each is and it helps me not to dress like a clown.” His voice had grown louder by the end and he felt slightly out of breath by the time he finished. Jude took a deep breath, waiting for a reaction.

“Alright.” Zero replied unexpectedly. “Alright.” He nodded to himself. “I get it. I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time I stay over.”

“Next time?” Jude asked, a tentative smile was taking over his face.

“Yeah,” Zero shrugged with feigned nonchalance. “I’ll even promise not to destroy your kitchen anymore.”

“It’s a deal.” Jude replied with a grin and leaned over the desk to reward his boyfriend with a kiss.

“So wait,” Zero pulled back way too soon. “Does that mean you’ve never actually seen my Devils’ uniform?” Zero asked, his puzzled expression rather endearing.

“Contrary to popular belief, colorblind people don’t see through the colors their optic nerves can’t recognize. So, no, I do not have x-ray vision.”

Zero huffed a startled laugh, “You know that’s not what I mean.”

“Alright.” Jude bit his lip. “I don’t know what red looks like. Not in a traditional sense.”

Zero snorted loudly and Jude’s head snapped up, mouth opening to chastise his boyfriend’s insensitivity. But Zero spoke first, “And here I thought I was all sexy and seductive in my new red uniform.”

Jude couldn’t keep a smile, watching Zero’s sudden distress. “If it makes you feel any better,” he said stepping around the desk and invading Zero’s personal space. “I think you are very attractive just the way you are. Whatever color your uniform is.” He pressed a sweet kiss to Zero’s lips.

A short peck turned into a languid press of lips, and a gentle bite to his lower lip and an apologetic caress of Jude’s tongue. Hands were reaching for his shirt, bunching it up at his sides and tugging up urgently. Just as things started getting interesting Zero pulled back. “So what color can you actually recognize?”

The question was so unexpected it gave Jude a pause. “I guess…blue. Blue is fine.”

Zero looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded to himself. “Blue…Alright. I can be sexy in blue.”

Jude laughed.


End file.
